Bug Master
Requires bugs from clan Hivebody The insect colonies growing on the user's body create millions of bugs, and the Bug Master can create a swarm from these little parasites. As a standard action, the Bug Master can unleash a cloud of his selected vermin that deals 1d6 damage per class level to anyone in a five-foot square that she designates. The swarm may move up to a distance of 30 feet + 1 foot per Charisma mod, and once they have attacked they disperse and come immediately back to the Bug Master. The swarm is invulnerable to attack. The Bug master takes no damage or negative effects from being in her own swarm. Directing the swarm requires a standard action. This technique does not require chakra to direct, however it does require 10 mana to add the bug type's abilities. Any bugs from the hive body regard the Bug Master as their king or queen whom they would die for. The Bug Master controls these insects through mental communication with a range of 50ft per Bug master level. The bugs are sentient however and will act on their own outside of combat or other stressful situations where bugs may be needed if not being given specific orders, therefore they will act as normal insects would not mindless drones. Exoskeleton Like most of the bugs that grow on and around her body, the Bug Master develops a layer of extraordinarily tough skin, from the bugs that run along her body. This is because bug master is constantly covered by a swarm of creeping, crawling critters that shield her from harm. These bugs die off as they take hits, but are replenished daily by the colonies growing on the bug master's body.. Starting at second level, she gains a natural armor bonus, equal to one half her class level, this bonus stacks with any other source of natural armor. Insect's Occupation At 2nd level the bug master can assign jobs as their king or queen to each individual insect. Spy: This bug lacks attack options but gains a +2 to Spot, Listen and Search. Additionally, the bug master, as a full round action, look through the eyes of a Spy Bug and use his own Spot and Listen modifiers while controlling the Bug manually. If not doing this, the Spy Bug is capable of relaying information to the Bug master mentally in a strange clicking language only bugs and bug masters are capable of understanding. Tracking: You can see and hear a particular creature you can standard action, touch, thus planting the Tracking bug. The target must make a will saving throw, if the target is unaware of you there is no saving throw required assuming you haven't been seen for a total of 5 rounds or your target hasn't learned of your existence. The target can then roll for natural success to see if the tracking bug has been noticed. Extraction: This bug lacks attack options as well as the previous ones, however is very useful to those of medical ninjutsu understanding. The Extraction bug type is able to extract blood from creatures like a mosquito without being noticed. The extraction bug can be noticed if the target succeeds a fortitude saving throw, DC 25. If the bug is noticed it can be quickly squashed. A squashed bug will notify the bug master of it's death as it takes the bug master a full action to control this bug with her chakra 30ft + 10ft per chakra usage. Messenger: The messenger can ease-drop conversation and relay the information mentally to the bug master. As this does take a full round action to complete the bug master has complete understanding of the conversation. This has a 30feet + half of caster level (31feet lowest amount) radius before you can no longer hear. The bug must be within 5ft of the bug master to establish the connection clearly, after about 10ft the connection is muffled and you can hear slightly every 3rd word. After 10ft the connection is lost. Elemental Spitter bugs: '''This bug type allows the Bug master the ability to store chakra from himself into his bugs. The bugs can then, as a standard action, channel her release to send out a effective 5ft line that deals 10 + chakra control rank + elemental condition damage per 1d4 of bugs. The more bugs the more chakra used. 10 chakra per bug. '''Plague The Bug master's swarm now delivers a distraction effect . Any living creature caught in the swarm must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 bug master level + Constitution modifier) or be Sickened for 1 round. This effect can be casted from scrolls and seals. Extra Attack If the Bug master chooses to he can use a simple standard action one more time, simply as a motivation to keep the hive alive, protecting the colony at all times. Swarm Armor The Bug master is constantly covered by a swarm of creeping, crawling critters that shield her from harm. These bugs die off as they take hits, however can make grapple checks as an immediate action once you are attacked with a melee attack. However, as a free action you must choose to then throw the opponent 1ft away + 1/2 of class level, or place them in a knocked down condition. The Swarm Armor protects the bug master for 35 + 1/2 the class level of damage as bonus armor. Swarm Shielding The bug master's swarm armor is dramatically strengthened. She can now target Allies and provide them a shielding bonus split between each target equal to her Swarm Armor bonus armor. Parasitic bugs Your bugs now, regardless of clan type, can eat through flesh as a standard action. If your target fails a fortitude save (DC 28) a 1d4 amount of bugs will eat their way into the target, laying 1d10 amount of eggs in the warm flesh of the body. Once laid, the bugs will deal Amount of Bugs x Amount of Eggs amount of true damage + 1d10 extra damage over 2 rounds as the baby insects eat through the target's skin. This can only be done once per battle. Category:Classification Category:Creation